The Illusion
by Daiyaki Aoi
Summary: Sasuke yang baru pindah ke daerah pesisir Cornwall, harus menghadapi sebuah pengalaman yang aneh sekaligus mengerikan. AU, One-shot, Typos and many more. RnR please?


Hai, _minna_. Ini fiksi one-shot pertamaku. Mohon bantuannya!

**The Illusion**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**April 2012**

**Supernatural here. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

"Ya, tolong letakkan saja di sana," Sasuke menunjuk salah satu sudut rumah barunya. Kurir pengangkat barang itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan kardus barang Sasuke di tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan. "Terimakasih banyak." kata Sasuke setelah kurir itu selesai dan memberikannya beberapa lembaran poundsterling. Kurir itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa balas berterimakasih, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Di sanalah Sasuke, berdiri di tengah-tengah bangunan rumah tua yang baru dibelinya. Rumah yang berusia sedikitnya lima puluh tahun, di pesisir Cornwall, Britania Raya. Barang-barang yang masih ditutupi bungkus plastik tergeletak di mana-mana, belum ditata. Sasuke mengambil satu tarikan napas, lalu membuka salah satu kardus yang tergeletak. Ia mengeluarkan cangkir teh berwarna hitam dan sebuah mesin pembuat kopi. Tangannya menggeser kardus itu dan mulai membuka kardus lain. Ia juga mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi biji-biji kopi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, memasangkan mesin pembuat kopi dengan posisi yang benar. Tak banyak alasan yang membuatnya pindah rumah ke daerah terpencil Cornwall. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografi cukup membuatnya lelah di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kota. Ia butuh suasana baru. Daerah ini cukup menyenangkan. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara hempasan ombak yang menimpa butir-butir pasir pantai dari rumah tuanya ini. Lama terhanyut, akhirnya suasananya terganti dengan suara berisik mesin pembuat kopi. Sasuke mendesah.

Dengan satu cangkir kopi, Sasuke mulai menikmati sore itu dengan duduk di beranda rumahnya yang tinggi. Karena rumahnya terletak di ujung pertigaan-atau biasa disebut juga sebagai rumah tusuk sate yang menurut fengshui Cina tidak bagus-Sasuke dapat melihat kegiatan tetangga-tetangganya. Semuanya saling bertegur sapa. Ada yang sedang menyiram bunga dan juga _jogging_ santai. Sasuke meneguk cairan pekat berwarna hitam itu. Ah, lihatlah langit yang bersemu jingga di ufuk barat sana. Sungguh indah.

"_Sir _Uchiha, bukan? Yang baru pindah itu?" suara seseorang mengagetkan aktivitas sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata cerah. Umurnya mungkin sama dengan Sasuke. Sekitar 25 tahun-an. Ia berdiri di luar pintu halaman, tersenyum.

"Ya, benar." kata Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk menanyakan umur sang gadis. Sekedar beramah tamah, Sasuke menambahkan, "Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Rumahku berada tepat di sebelahmu. Kenalkan, namaku Shion." Gadis itu tersenyum sopan. "Sebagai tetangga dekat, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal bertanya padaku."

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak nona Shion." Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis. "Tolong panggil aku Sasuke saja."

Shion mengangguk. "Kau juga. Panggil aku Shion saja, ya?"

"Ya." sahut Sasuke pendek.

"Aku harus pamit dulu," Shion berjalan ke arah kanan sambil melambaikan tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Shion memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke meneguk sisa kopinya dan berdiri. Pada saat itu, ekor matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang menatapnya. Gadis yang tinggal di rumah nomor empat. Gadis itu berdiri di pekarangan rumahnya, helaian rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin dan matanya memandang Sasuke dengan sayu. Sebelum Sasuke sempat melihat dengan jelas, gadis itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Sasuke telah siap di depan pintu keluar rumahnya sambil memakai sepasang sneakers berwarna biru-putih yang dominan. Tangannya membuat simpul tali, kemudian memasangkan _earphone _iPod dengan benar di kedua daun telinganya. Kemarin malam, ia sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak energi untuk merapikan isi kardus dan menata kembali perabot-perabotnya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah tas pinggang berisi kamera, ponsel, botol air minum dan dompet.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Ia melakukan pemanasan kecil di beranda depan, lalu mengunci kembali pintunya. Sasuke berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang jalan rumahnya. Hari ini masih pagi, tapi karena pada dasarnya orang-orang Cornwall selalu bangun pagi untuk belanja di kota, jalanan cukup ramai saat ini.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan rumah nomor empat dan menatap rumah itu cukup lama. Rumah itu rapi dan enak untuk dilihat. Cat-nya bersih dari coretan, rumput hijau yang berada di halaman depan juga terpangkas dengan rapi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, bergaun putih selutut, yang sedang menatapnya. Tersenyum. Ah, bukankah gadis itu yang dilihatnya kemarin sore?

Sasuke balas tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan seakan menghormati Sasuke sebagai tetangga barunya, lalu meneguk secangkir teh hangat yang berada di tangannya. Sasuke melihat keanehan yang berada pada gadis itu. Ya, warna iris mata gadis itu… perak.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan di sini. Tetangganya ramah, baik, menyenangkan dan sopan. Tapi, kenapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal ini? Sasuke kembali menoleh pada gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sudah tidak berada di kursinya. Dari balik jendela berangka kayu yang setengah terbuka, Sasuke dapat melihat lambaian tangan sang gadis indigo.

'_Memang tidak ada yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan, bukan?_' batin Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan kembali acara _jogging _santainya menuju arah tengah kota.

Tengah kota Cornwall saat ini memang sangat ramai. Kantor pos dan beberapa toko makanan tampak penuh oleh lautan manusia. Sasuke berkali-kali bilang 'permisi' ketika berdesak-desakan. Tujuannya hanya satu. Pantai.

.

.

_Klik._

Tombol kamera itu ditekan lagi oleh jari telujuk Sasuke. Sementara sebelah tangannya memfokuskan lensa kamera. Mata Sasuke mengintip dari balik kamera, mencoba mencari objek yang lebih menarik. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, memotret tebing-tebing terjal yang tadi sempat dituruninya untuk bisa sampai ke pantai ini. Dataran Cornwall memang sangat tinggi di atas permukaan laut.

Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak, memotret sekumpulan elang laut yang berbulu putih. Mereka berterbangan ke sana-sini, bebas. Keakuratan kamera Sasuke dapat memotret dengan cepat tanpa harus menghasilkan gambar yang kabur karena gerakan. Jadi, memotret objek bergerak bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Setelah merasa bahwa foto yang diambilnya lebih dari cukup, Sasuke menyudahi aktivitas memotretnya. Ia melepaskan tas pinggang yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menyimpannya di salah satu batuan karang. Juga kaus basketnya. Tak lama, ia berlari menuju lautan dan menjatuhkan diri di sana. Membiarkan air lengket yang dipenuhi garam membanjiri tubuhnya. Air laut memang selalu membuatnya rileks. Biarlah bila papan selancarnya tidak ada, begini saja pun bisa.

Selesai berenang, tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi butiran-butiran pasir. Ia membersihkannya lalu memakai kaus basketnya lagi dan mengambil tas pinggangnya. Sedari tadi, pantai sangatlah sepi. Mungkin hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang berjarak cukup jauh dengannya. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tebing curam Cornwall.

Sasuke memanjat dan menaiki tangga tanah yang licin. Tangga itu terbentuk dengan sendirinya karena sudah kerap dilewati orang. _Well_, di sini tidak ada tangga batu atau semen. Penduduknya masih tradisional dan mempertahankan keindahan alamnya. Batu-batu kapur putih yang berukuran besar mencuat di sisi-sisi tebing. Sungguh mengerikan jika sampai tergelincir di sini.

Pria bermata obsidian itu mencoba lebih berhati-hati dan memperhatikan pijakannya. Tak lama, sampailah Sasuke di puncak tebing, melihat cakrawala dan panorama laut yang indah. Butir-butir pasir di Cornwall sangatlah putih dan lautnya berwarna biru berlian yang bersih. Sasuke kembali mengambil kamera kesayangannya dan mulai memotret sana-sini. Hanya sebuah seringaian yang bisa membuktikan bahwa pria itu tampak puas atas apa yang sudah didapatnya.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pusat kota, sambil membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Mungkin juga surat dan perangko untuk mengabari Ibunya di London. Di Cornwall tidak ada koneksi internet. Hanya ada telepon, telegram dan jasa pos.

Sasuke menyiapkan kameranya lagi, memotret keramaian pusat kota Cornwall. Alat tranportasi di sini kebanyakan adalah bus atau sepeda. Jadi, polutan juga jarang menghinggapi udara kota. Sasuke berjalan menuju toko makanan, membeli beberapa buah, sayuran dan daging.

Sang pemilik toko itu adalah seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia memakai celemek berwarna hijau lumut, tak lupa juga kumisnya yang cukup tebal di wajahnya ramah. Ketika Sasuke sedang asyik memilih bahan makanan, pria itu berdeham, "Hei, nak, kau itu adalah orang yang baru pindah ke sini bukan?"

Ah. Rasa kekeluargaan di sini begitu besar. Gosip pun sepertinya cepat beredar dari mulut ke mulut. Sang pemilik toko itu juga terlihat sangat mengenal wajah pembeli-pembelinya dan pasti, wajah Sasuke terlihat asing baginya. Sasuke bebalas menatap mata kehijauan pria itu. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku memang baru pindah kemari, _Mister _…?" ucapan Sasuke tertahan.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil saja Paolo, _please_." kata Paolo sambil tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, Paolo, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ya, ambillah apapun yang kau suka di tokoku ini. Nanti akan kuberi diskon karena kau adalah tetangga baru kami." Paolo berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Paolo," Sasuke membungkuk.

"Kau orang Jepang?" Paolo mengerutkan kening. Tak sadar, ia menggumam, "Sama dengannya. Astaga."

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke. "Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkanlah acara belanjamu." kata Paolo dengan raut wajah aneh.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya sekitar jam satu siang. Ia segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makan siangnya. Dia akan memasak sup ayam dengan potongan kentang. Kombinasi makanan yang pas dan tergolong cukup ringan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke sudah selesai memasak sup-nya. Ia membawa sup panas itu menuju meja makan dan mulai mencicipinya.

Tak banyak hal yang dilakukannya hari ini. Sasuke hanya makan, minum, mandi dan mengedit foto-foto yang tadi diambilnya di pantai. Sebersit pikiran tentang seorang gadis indigo kembali menghantuinya, juga sikap aneh Paolo. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya dengan berkali-kali berucap 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sejurus kemudian otaknya memikirkan satu orang yang bisa ia tanyai; Shion.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?" Shion duduk di atas sofa sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ia baru saja menyajikan dua cangkir teh untuknya dan Sasuke. Cukup terheran juga, karena tetangga berunya itu datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal," Sasuke memulai. "Boleh, bukan? Kau bilang padaku bahwa aku boleh datang kemari jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Sasuke mendesak Shion. Ia sengaja datang ke rumah Shion keesokan paginya, karena Sasuke meyakini bahwa seseorang bisa mati hanya karena rasa penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke," Shion menyahut ringan. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau tanyakan?"

"Apa ada orang Jepang di sekitar sini selain diriku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah ya, tentu saja ada." kata Shion dengan ekspresi mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa?"

"Aku." Sasuke cukup terkejut. "Ada lagi," kata Shion. Dia memang orang Jepang, namun tadi ia hanya bercanda. Tentu Shion tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Yang pasti, bukan dirinya. "Gadis berambut biru muda dengan mata seterang rembulan. Sahabatku, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi dia-"

KRIIING… KRIIING..

Ucapan Shion terpotong. Dengan ekspresi maklum, Shion melanjutkan, "Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Shion pergi menuju teleponnya dan mulai berbicara. Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Meskipun Shion bilang 'sebentar', yang namanya wanita pasti akan lama. Benar dugaannya, setelah menit ke dua puluh tiga berlalu, pembicaraan Shion di teleponnya belum berhenti juga. Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Meskipun ini memang kurang sopan, tapi Sasuke akan langsung pergi. Shion terlalu lama. Akhirnya, Sasuke pergi dari rumah Shion tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun teh-nya.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan halaman rumah nomor empat, yang diduganya adalah rumah milik sahabat Shion, Hyuuga Hinata. Rumah itu masih sama seperti terakhir ia lihat; rapi. Sasuke membuka pintu halaman rumah itu dengan pelan. Hinata ada di sana, duduk di beranda rumahnya sambil meminum teh. Rutinitas paginya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke sopan. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan… tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa Sasuke dapatkan. "Aku tetangga baru tapi aku belum berkenalan denganmu." Sasuke berjalan lebih dekat.

Kali ini ada yang aneh. Gadis bernama Hinata itu memiliki luka melintang di lehernya. Pandangan Sasuke turun ke bawah dan… luka melintang itu ada lagi di tangan sang gadis Hyuuga. Lalu, ada lagi… di pergelangan kedua kakinya. Luka yang mengerikan.

Gadis itu bersemu merah, menyadari Sasuke menatapnya. Tapi, ia menaikkan tangannya untuk menjabat lengan Sasuke. "Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal." ucapnya. Gelombang tak terlihat bernamakan elektromagnetik langsung menerjang pendengaran Sasuke. Gadis ini… suaranya begitu lembut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal juga." Dingin. Tangan gadis itu dingin.

Tak lama, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang. Mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal dan pada dasarnya, respon Hinata selalu singkat tapi cukup. Sasuke langsung akrab dengan sang gadis dalam waktu singkat. Hinata memang menarik.

"Maaf," sela Hinata di pembicaraan mereka. "Aku jarang keluar karena lukaku ini. Terkadang Shion datang ke sini untuk memberiku bunga. Biasanya setiap hari minggu, setelah dia pulang dari gereja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya Shion merupakan sahabat yang baik." Sasuke mencoba memberi simpati.

"Dia memang baik," kata Hinata. "Ayo ke dalam. Udara mulai mendingin. Kulitku cukup sensitif, karena itu lenganku selalu dingin. Kau juga merasakannya tadi 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Hinata dari belakang untuk memasuki rumah gadis itu. Sesampainya di dalam, Sasuke merasakan bau amis. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Kau mau minuman, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil memakai selembar syal.

"_Yes, please_." sahut Sasuke sambil duduk tenang. Hinata segera berjalan ke atas. Sepertinya hendak mengambil minuman.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Hinata tidak kunjung kembali. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke segera menyusul Hinata ke lantai atas. Ia menemukan sebuah kamar dengan jendela terbuka, tapi Hinata tidak ada di sana.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama Hinata. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Sasuke segera menuju lantai bawah dan berteriak lagi memanggil nama Hinata. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang menyahut. Sasuke segera keluar dari rumah Hinata sambil berteriak, "Hinata? Hinata?"

Ia membuka pintu halaman rumah Hinata, berteriak lagi, "Hinata? Hinata?"

"Sasuke?" Seseorang menyahut. Suara perempuan. Mungkinkah itu Hinata? Sasuke segera berbalik menghadap seseorang yang menyahutnya. Shion. "Astaga, aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kukira kau menghilang begitu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang mencari siapa?"

"Hinata," kata Sasuke pelan. Kemana gadis itu?

Mata Shion melebar kaget, ia mundur satu langkah dengan tatapan takut. "Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak tahu ceritanya ya, Sasuke?"

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan pikiran kalut. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kamera yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk mengambil foto di rumah Hinata. Sasuke menyalakan komputernya untuk melihat foto-foto tadi. Bagian pertama, ia melihat foto yang diambilnya sewaktu di pantai. Tangannya menggerakan kusor semakin ke bawah untuk melihat foto-foto Hinata. Namun, semua foto itu kosong. Sasuke teringat ucapan Shion tadi.

_**Flashback**_

"_Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak tahu ceritanya ya, Sasuke?"_

"_Cerita Hinata. I-itu…" Shion menunjuk rumah Hinata. Sasuke segera menoleh dan jantungnya langsung terkaget. Ia mendapati rumah Hinata yang rapi itu sangat kotor. Coretan berwarna cokelat memenuhi dinding-dinding rumah Hinata, rumput-rumput liar telah hampir menutupi setengah bagian rumah dan cat dinding mengelupas di sana-sini._

_Sasuke terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Shion melanjutkan, "Hinata telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Setiap ada tetangga baru yang pindah ke sini, mereka pasti akan mengalami seperti yang kau alami sekarang. Ilusi. Dan, setiap hari minggu, aku meletakkan bunga di halaman rumahnya sehabis pulang dari gereja, karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Ayahnya lah yang menyebabkan semua ini." Shion perlahan-lahan menagis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke hanya membeku di tempat, tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah dialaminya._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**The Illusion**

**:: End ::**

* * *

***Clossing Story***

_**Once upon a time~**_

_**There was a girl who lived in the 4**__**th**__** house with her father~**_

_**Everything was just perfect that time~**_

_**One day, her father get crazy~**_

_**He killed his own daughter and cutting her bodies into a pieces~**_

_**And, until now, the pieces of that girl's body was still inside that house~**_

_**No one who dare to get closer to that house~**_

_**Except,**_

_**You get the illusion~**_

_**...**_

Nggak serem ya? Aku payah banget nih -_-" Fiksinya sudah pasti hancur. *author maksain*

But, I will keep say;

REVIEW, please! ;D


End file.
